Atraccion maldita
by Juuroumaru
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando se junta el más poderoso de los hechiceros y el más terrible de los demonios? Venger y Naraku. NOTA: este fic pertenece a Writer Lucius, pero me ha pedido que se lo publique, disfrutadlo!


**ATRACCIÓN MALDITA**

**La llama de la vela**** osciló trémulamente con el aire que desplazaron las grises vestiduras de ceremonia del hechicero oscuro cuando este entró en la estancia.**

**Una seca orden y las antorchas sujetas a las desnudas paredes de piedra ardieron con un fuego azulado y extraño. Una segunda voz de mando y en torno al nigromante alado se dibujó un círculo ígneo en el cual se encerraba la estrella de cinco puntas de la Goecia. **

**La fina piel azulada del hechicero se erizaba en escalofríos sucesivos; por fin había llegado el momento; ahora ya estaba preparado para invocar al poderoso hanyou moreno de la cicatriz con forma de araña en la espalda, aquel que podría darle todo el poder que ansiaba….**

**Y también algo más. Venger mostró sus blancos colmillos al sonreír mientras notaba como su respiración se aceleraba y como su musculoso cuerpo despertaba de nuevo tras el ayuno ritual que hacía aumentar sus poderes mágicos hasta su máxima expresión.**

**Tomó una fina varita de madera e****ntre sus hermosos dedos y, una a una, mientras recitaba conjuros, encendió las velas que circundaban la órbita de poder tras depositar en el centro de la misma la piel blanca como la nieve de un sagrado animal.**

**Una extraña y desacostumbrada vibración se pudo apreciar a su voz cuando comenzó su hechizo de invocación, la terrible llamada a una criatura infernal con la que se arriesgaba a que su alma temeraria fuese arrastrada para siempre a las profundidades del abismo si cometía el más mínimo error o perdía un ápice de concentración.**

**Venger se permiti****ó otra sonrisa antes de alzar los brazos para demandar poder. Aquello no ocurriría; el era el Archimago, el señor absoluto del Reino, ningún hechizo, por terrible que fuese, doblegaría su poder. **

**Entonces el aire milenario de la estancia vibró con su magia y sus palabras:**

**Por mi voluntad y por los poderes de lo visible y lo invisible yo, Venger, te ordeno que comparezcas ante mí. Que aquel que ostenta el nombre de la morada de los malditos acuda a mi llamada ¡Ven, Naraku, ven a mí!**

**Un temblor sobrenatural sacudió el tétrico castillo hasta sus mismos cimientos, arrojando al suelo y destrozando todo aquello que no estaba firmemente sujeto. Los esclavos se acurrucaron aún más en sus míseros cubículos, en donde su amo y señor les había ordenado encerrarse antes de comenzar la ceremonia, pero en la cámara de invocación Venger aguantó firme.**

**Ante él se había materializado ****agachada una figura desnuda de apariencia humana, con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor tan potente, que su sola aparición fue suficiente para apagar las velas y antorchas encendidas al comenzar el ritual. El esbelto y flexible cuerpo, de pálida epidermis, parecía el de un joven noble de unos veinte años, pero Venger sabía perfectamente bien que aquella criatura, o al menos algunas de las partes que la conformaban, eran tan viejas como el mismo mundo del cual le había obligado a venir.**

**Lentamente, Naraku se fue incorporando. Sobre sus hombros y espalda, marcada con el recuerdo del ladrón Onigumo, resbalaron los cabellos azabache como ríos de tinta o sangre negra. Extendió un brazo, delgado pero poderoso, y tomó la piel blanca de babuino sagrado depositada a sus pies, con la que se cubrió por completo a la vista del hechicero antes de permitir que su rostro fuese iluminado por la esfera de luz que Venger sostenía en su mano.**

**¿Cómo osas?- susurró el hanyou con la ira tiñendo de rojo cada sílaba. Su mirada sin pupilas chocó como el mar contra las rocas contra los iris granates del hechicero- ¿Porqué razón me has hecho venir aquí?**

**Te he convocado para someterte a mis deseos, Naraku- contestó Venger sosteniendo la mirada de muerte del demonio mientras en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba una malévola chispa.**

**El hanyou sonrió con desdén. Se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, saliendo del poderoso círculo mágico de control como si este no fuese más que el inofensivo dibujo de tiza de un niño pequeño.**

**Eso está más allá de tu poder, nigromante- el demonio se paró y volvió la cabeza. Una mecha negra cayó sobre su ojo derecho, ocultándolo- Conténtate con que tu osadía no te cueste la vida esta vez.**

**Naraku extendió su pálida mano hacia la sencilla manilla de la pequeña **

**puerta de madera de la estancia, pero un bramido similar al de un dragón detuvo su mano.**

**¡Tu no irás a ninguna parte, ni ahora ni nunca!- Venger desplegó sus negras alas en toda su longitud y su brazo derecho se extendió como un tiro de honda para apuntar a la puerta.**

**Esta se esfumó, dejando sólo un muro de piedra negra tan sólido como todos los demás que componían la estancia. Sorprendido, Naraku se volvió para encontrarse con el furibundo rostro del Archimago a escasos centímetros del suyo.**

**Una mano de finos pero fuertes dedos le aferró bruscamente por el mentón, y el hanyou noto el aliento ardiente del nigromante y el temblor, mezcla de ira por no ver cumplidas sus órdenes al instante y el deseo incrementado por el desdén del demonio, que poseyó el cuerpo de Venger cuando este lo tocó.**

**Tarde o temprano, encontraré el modo de hacer que me obedezcas. El tiempo no será un problema…-siseó entre sus colmillos, afilados como navajas-…para mí. Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutes del alojamiento que he preparado aquí para ti.**

**Envolviéndose en sus alas a modo de manto negro y correoso, el hechicero desapareció, dejando al hanyou en una sala sellada a la magia oscura, de la cual alguien que utilizara los poderes de los infiernos nunca podría salir.**

**Dos días después, Naraku luchaba, preso de la furia, contra las ataduras mágicas que mantenían su cuerpo humano tendido de bruces con las manos a la espalda contra el suelo de la oscura cámara de piedra.**

**Venger, complacido, sonreía viendo al hanyou a sus pies, mientras controlaba mentalmente su propia combinación de hechizos de dominación, sumisión y control físico**** necesarios tan sólo para mantener inmóvil al demonio. Alzó la mano con el dedo índice extendido y apuntó al demonio con la larga uña, mientras concentraba sus pensamientos en sus primeras enseñanzas mágicas, los hechizos protectores, aquellos que servían para dañar y destruir criaturas engendradas por el mal.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues el enorme esfuerzo que debía realizar para mantener los hechizos anteriores y conjurar uno más amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento, pero pese al cansancio, ****notó una oleada de salvaje placer al saber que el nuevo conjuro funcionaba sobre el demonio, al ver como sus iris se contraían por el dolor.**

**Cuando le pareció suficiente, detuvo el hechizo, pese a que el hanyou no había emitido ni el más mínimo quejido. Se acercó a su prisionero****, manteniendo su agotamiento bien disimulado, y le escudriñó cuidadosamente. Naraku parecía imperturbable, inquebrantable, y sólo su mirada revelaba un odio más profundo que el mayor de todos los abismos del Reino. También revelaba algo más, algo que Venger no supo identificar en sus ojos.**

**Sin embargo…**** ¿estaba jadeando?**

**Una diabólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hechicero mientras decía:**

**No querrás que lo repita ¿verdad, Naraku?- se inclinó y pasó sus dedos, fríos como el hielo, a lo largo de la columna vertebral del hanyou- Sabes tan bien como yo que si los demonios que componen tu cuerpo no estuviesen ya muertos, mis hechizos los habrían matado- Se irguió y desplegó sus alas- Nadie puede oponerse a mí; te lo advertí, pero tu decidiste que querías aprenderlo por el modo doloroso. Ahora ¡júrame obediencia absoluta!**

**Pese a su debilidad y malestar, Naraku sonrió inconmovible.**

**Jamás obedeceré los deseos de nadie, y menos los de un humano- hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y prosiguió- Sin embargo, te daré el poder que ansías.**

**¿Me tomas por un estúpido?- gruño Venger, levantando la cabeza del hanyou del suelo por el cabello para obligarle a encararse con él- ¿Crees que no sé que se trata de un truco?**

**Lo que te estaba proponiendo era un pacto, hechicero, del que ambos pudiéramos salir beneficiados- los ojos del hanyou se cerraron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas oscuras y una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ¿O acaso crees que no me he percatado de que te hallas al límite de tus fuerzas?**

**Las palabras de la pregunta**** del demonio, pronunciada a media voz, emanaban tal maldad que el Archimago retrocedió. Su concentración se quebró como cristal demasiado fino, y Venger tuvo el tiempo justo para trasladarse mágicamente a la otra punta del Reino antes de que el ácido de Naraku destruyese totalmente su castillo.**

**Otro tiempo. Otro mundo. La inalterable Kanna sostenía su espejo demoníaco ante los ojos de Naraku. En él, la imagen del nigromante alado realizaba potentes conjuros, inclinado sobre un atril, antiquísimos hechizos protectores sacados de un incunable de gastadas tapas que había reposado desde tiempos inmemoriales en las mismas raíces del Reino.**

**El hanyou sonrió. Ni todos los hechizos de protección que pudieran realizar un millar de magos a la vez le privarían del placer de cumplir su venganza. Levantó una mano con gesto distraído y se acarició el mentón, rozando involuntariamente la fina herida, tan similar al corte de una cuchilla, que la uña del índice del hechicero había abierto bajo su mandíbula cuando le aferró para obligarle a mirarlo.**

**Un soplo de aire a su espalda le sacó de sus meditaciones.**

**Dime lo que has averiguado- inquirió secamente sin volverse.**

**No mucho. Con el poco poder que me has entregado, apenas he podido permanecer más que unos pocos instantes en ese mundo. Está demasiado lejos tanto en el tiempo como en la distancia- se quejó amargamente Kagura- Tal vez con un fragmento de la esfera…**

**Kagura…- y la voz de Naraku sonó más amenazadora que la más horrible de las maldiciones. Un corazón palpitante apareció sobre la palma de su mano.**

**Quiere apoderarse de unas armas mágicas- contestó rápidamente la hechicera del viento- Un arco, un escudo, una capa, un sombrero de mago, una pértiga y una maza. Salvo sus portadores, nadie más ha osado enfrentársele nunca.**

**¿Y…?**

**Y nada más. Todo el mundo le teme demasiado, incluso para hablar de él- sentenció Kagura, alejándose de aquel ser al que tanto odiaba. **

**No todo lo que Kagura había dicho era cierto. En realidad, la traidora **

**extensión de Naraku había averiguado mucho más de lo que le habría gustado saber. Había intentado hablar directamente con Venger, pues estaba profundamente interesada en el único ser que había logrado la proeza de retener y torturar a Naraku y de estar vivo para contarlo. Secretamente, la hechicera del viento albergaba la esperanza de que el terrible hechicero consiguiera dar muerte al demonio y así poder liberar su corazón del yugo impuesto por Naraku…**

**Tu… eres una parte de él¿no es así?- Venger comenzó a abrir sus alas para dejar libres las manos y así conjurar su poder- Si, lo eres… puedo sentir su aura en torno a ti. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí¡Ahora serás castigada por tu atrevimiento!**

**En realidad he venido a ayudarte- empezó Kagura, antes de esquivar la ráfaga de energía dirigida malintencionadamente a su pecho.**

**¿Ayudarme?- la airada voz del hechicero retumbó como un trueno en los muros de su castillo- ¿Tú a mi¿Una ridícula esclava¿Alguien que busca desesperadamente a quien le dé su libertad? Conozco los fundamentos del hechizo que te ata a él, y por ello sé que no se puede romper sin dar muerte al conjurador- súbitamente Venger cambió su tono por otro mucho más suave- Yo no deseo la muerte de Naraku; tan solo su poder. Su poder y su lealtad eterna. Desprecio la traición, y por lo tanto, te desprecio a ti**

**¡Fuera de mi vista!- bramó de nuevo.**

**Kagura se vio obligada a retirarse de un modo muy poco elegante cuando Venger volvió a atacarla.**

**¿Nada más?- preguntó Naraku, haciendo volver a Kagura al presente- Bien. Entonces vuelve y consigue esas armas. No me importa los métodos que emplees, pero tráemelas. Necesito un cebo que no pueda rechazar.**

**Venger estaba sentado en su trono con forma de cráneo de dragón profundamente concentrado en sus meditaciones cuando Kagura volvió a aparecer ante él. Todos los habitantes del Reino sabían que si molestaban al Archimago en esos momentos, la muerte sería lo más piadoso que podían esperar, de modo que Kagura, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada inconveniente, se arrodilló rápidamente a los pies del nigromante y depositó una carta en el suelo.**

**Mi señor desea que os entregue esto como muestra de buena voluntad- un fragmento de la esfera brillo en la mano de Kagura- Y os pide que os dignéis a leer su misiva antes de atacar a su portadora.**

**Un gesto de Venger, y carta y fragmento volaron obedientemente a su mano. Pese a la diferencia de idioma, el hechicero no tuvo dificultad, gracias a un conjuro de traducción, para entender el mensaje del hanyou.**

**Realmente era mucho lo que se atrevía a pedir aquel descarado demonio…Venger, de pie, pensaba mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiese en el interior del fragmento de la esfera. Kagura, olvidada, continuaba de rodillas. **

**Naraku le daría las armas mágicas de los chicos del Amo del Calabozo a cambio de un contrahechizo para la invocación demoníaca… de modo que jamás pudiera volverle a llamar a su presencia.**

**El hanyou debía temerle verdaderamente si se tomaba tantas molestias para ****borrar cualquier posibilidad de volver a caer en sus manos; y él ansiaba más que nada, incluso más que las armas, esto último.**

**Por supuesto, si era cierto que el demonio poseía las armas mágicas, tendría que acudir a la cita, pero de ahí a que cumpliese su parte del trato…**

**Dile a tu amo que acepto su propuesta. Pero dile también que el lugar de entrega será aquí, en mi castillo, no en el suyo. Todo esto huele demasiado a trampa.**

**El Archimago no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la figura vestida con el manto blanco**** apareciese ante él. En sus brazos extendidos destellaban suavemente todas las armas mágicas. Venger sintió como si alguien le golpease en el plexo solar, pero no supo decir si era por la visión de las armas, tanto tiempo ansiadas, o por la del demonio que desde hacía tanto tiempo llenaba todos sus pensamientos.**

**Venger no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de gozo al recordar como tuvo dominado al hanyou en sus mazmorras y, mientras caminaba hacia él, se juró a si mismo que, aunque se cayese el mundo a su alrededor, nunca más se le volvería a escapar, pues las armas incrementarían su poder hasta el punto de que nadie podría romper sus hechizos.**

**Una risa triunfal llegó desde su espalda, cuando el verdadero Naraku, con su cuerpo demoníaco lleno de tentáculos que se agitaban, apareció tras el hechicero. Venger, alertado, comenzó a girarse y a abrir las alas para atacar, pero la marioneta que portaba las armas le amenazó, utilizando sus múltiples extensiones sarmentosas, con el arco de fuego, la maza y el sombrero.**

**Al verse atacado por dos frentes, el hechicero trató de desaparecer, pero el falso fragmento de la esfera entregado por Kagura latió una vez, liberando el veneno que contenía, La cantidad de ponzoña estaba cuidadosamente calculada para aturdir a Venger sin matarlo, de modo que no pudo esquivar los tentáculos de Naraku que, apresando en su abrazo de anaconda sus brazos y alas, le quitaron todas sus posibilidades de defensa.**

**Antes de desvanecerse por el brutal apretón, Venger vio como Naraku se le aproximaba, y sintió su aliento helado en el cuello cuando este susurró en su oído: "ahora tú me perteneces a mí"**

**Agotado, desorientado, sin saber a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, si era de día o de noche, si estaba enterrado en vida o si ya había muerto, Venger alzó pesadamente la cabeza cuando oyó la cerradura de la mazmorra en la que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado. A través de su negra y lacia melena, que le caía sobre el pecho**** desnudo, el hechicero miró hacia arriba, hacia las muñecas que tenía encadenadas al techo mediante unos sólidos grilletes de acero, y trató de sacudir las alas, doloridas por la presión de las bastas sogas que las aprisionaban, dañándose las delicadas membranas interdigitales. Estas ataduras, como bien sabían ambos, bastaban para que el hechicero fuese incapaz de utilizar su magia.**

**Naraku había esperado pacientemente a que el efecto aturdidor del veneno desapareciese antes de rasgarle las vestiduras, dejando al descubierto su fornida espalda de piel azulada, y azotarle personalmente hasta que consiguió hacerle gritar con todas su fuerzas. Sólo entonces el vengativo demonio se había mostrado satisfecho y, con un último tirón, le había despojado de todas sus ropas, dejándole únicamente la pequeña pieza de tela que hacía las veces de ropa interior.**

**Junto a su celda, el prisionero de las cadenas y el bozal se revolvió en su pequeña jaula. También él había escuchado la llave en la cerradura, y probablemente él también se preparaba para lo peor. Pese a no poder utilizar sus poderes, Venger se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquel silencioso muchacho de largo cabello morado poseía una fuerte aura demoníaca… no, dos. Lo cual quería decir que a Naraku le importaba bien poco la naturaleza de sus prisioneros. A todos les trataba igual… ¿o acaso aún él podría esperar un trato especial?**

**El hechicero cambió el peso de su poderoso cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Llevaba tantas horas obligado a permanecer de pie que tenía los tobillos hinchados y le hormigueaban los muslos. Al moverse, le recorrió un relámpago de dolor; los golpes de su espalda aún estaban muy recientes.**

**Con odio, miró la figura sentada entre las sombras que ya llevaba un buen rato allí, contemplándole con diversión. ¡Maldito Naraku! Había elegido causarle dolor físico, degradarle ****al despojarle de su ropa, evitando cuidadosamente utilizar la magia con él, para humillarle aún más, diciéndole que no era más que un débil semi-humano.**

**Finalmente, el hanyou habló, y su voz pareció fluir como veneno, ardiente y peligrosa.**

**Con esas ropas engañas mucho- la voz del demonio se volvió insinuante- En realidad tienes un cuerpo magnífico… Ha sido un auténtico placer azotarte… ¿Sabes? Creo que lo haré de nuevo…**

**¡Maldito seas!- rugió Venger, tirando de sus cadenas hasta que se hizo daño en las muñecas. No podía soportar más la vergüenza y el deseo que le estaban consumiendo- ¡Mátame ya¡Termina conmigo de una vez!**

**¿Matarte? Poco a poco, hechicero, poco a poco. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto como para precipitarme ahora.**

**Naraku se puso en pie y tomó de nuevo el látigo, suspendido de un gancho junto a la jaula de Juromaru. Cuando se volvió, éste se lanzó contra los barrotes de su jaula, dejando que sus ojos expresaran todo el odio que no podían sus labios. Con un desdén supremo, Naraku lanzó un trallazo en dirección al demonio, y volvió a concentrar su atención en el cuerpo del indefenso hechicero que tenía ante él.**

**De nuevo, Venger forcejeó cuando oyó silbar tras él el látigo, y tensó el cuerpo esperando el nuevo golpe, pero este no llegó. En lugar de eso, el Archimago sintió la brutal caricia del mango del látigo sobre su espalda dolorida.**

**Naraku estaba muy cerca tras él. Por el rabillo del ojo, el hechicero pudo ver la piel blanca caída en el suelo. **

**Yo también llevo mucho tiempo soñando contigo, Venger. Desde que me invocaste en tu castillo, he deseado que llegara este momento…**

**El hanyou deslizó la mano por la barbilla del hechicero en una suave caricia, y súbitamente sus afiladas uñas le hirieron bajo el mentón, originando cuatro finos hilos de sangre.**

**Lo obligó a mirarle clavándole más las uñas, y entonces, cuando estuvieron de nuevo cara a cara, le besó en los labios con todo el ardor de los siete círculos del infierno, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba bajo el pequeño taparrabos.**

**Venger, con una mezcla de terror y júbilo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su melena azabache le tapó casi todo el rostro.**

**No- dijo débilmente- No es así como yo quería, como yo lo planeé**

**Naraku sonrió maliciosamente.**

**No,**** es justo como yo lo deseo…**

**Y volvió a besarle.**


End file.
